


On Your Way Down || Siennaplier

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: markiplier - Fandom, siennaspaldingtv, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: BeSpun, F/M, I uploaded this on Wattpad in 2015, Lemon, Pole Dancing, Sienna knows about this omg help me, Smut, markimoo, my only f/m fic I'll ever write omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Mark makes his way to the BeSpun Pole Dance Gym for his third pole dancing video in 2 years.The tension is there between Sienna and Mark, but will they make the move?Chaptered One-shot.(because of the witty titles)[Fun fact: Watched SiennaSpaldingTV videos for half an hour, and searched High Heels on Google so i could figure out what she'd wear. O.o ]





	1. His & Hers.

 

It was the second anniversary.

Mark laughed as he drove towards the BeSpun building, eager to get inside and start recording the third pole dancing video for his channel.  
He parked the car, making sure all the doors were locked before flicking the keys around his fingers and heading inside the building.

_Coming. MF_

_You took your time. :) I'm setting up. SS_

He reached the room finally, hearing a tiny clang as Sienna tapped towards him excitedly in her high heels.  
" Hello again," he grinned as he embraced her for a hug. "Are you wearing those today?"  
Sienna smirked, "Yes, I'm wearing my girls today. Although i wouldn't want to kick you in the face with these points..." She pulled her foot up behind her and gestured to the whole of them.  
They were sexy on her, to say the least. Velvet single-strapped platform heels, black to go with her hair.

When Mark could rip his eyes away from the attractive footwear, he found the pole dancer with a twinkle in her eye.  
She had already changed into her clothes; a strappy one-piece that hugged her body, and a cute crop top over it that read 'I love boys.' And her lips, a matte bright red.

She was beyond gorgeous, Mark was breathless around her.  
He was glad to have an excuse to visit her again at the same dance gym as last time. Even the thoughts of being back up on these poles back home made him smile from time to time.  
As if priming himself for the new lesson, he began stroking a nearby pole thoughtfully.

He fumbled with the clothes in his bag until he found the Pipe The F*ck Down shirt-slash-singlet. He took off his flannel and chucked the other one on aswell as sliding his special pink-banded boxer briefs , that he'd used in  _many_ videos before, over his pink pair he had on.

_**( Don't lie, you've all seen 'em ;) ...)** _

Mark looked back to Sienna, who was bent over her little stereo, arse in the air.  
Fischbach swallowed down a lustful daydream and began to stretch his arms.  
"Camera's on!"  
She tap-danced past in her heels.   
Sienna stopped abruptly and squealed at his choice in clothing before continuing to her hidden position. Mark waited for her signal.  
Thumb's up-

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and this is Sienna Spalding!-"

He listened as she slid down to pole beside him, waving at the camera.

"-She was in my last two pole-dancing videos, and is here now for the second/third year of being... I,uhh... on the pole."  
Sienna doubled over laughing as Mark grinned innocently at the camera.  
"Sorry there's no special guests... I couldn't get Jacksepticeye out of Ireland..."

They started the warm-ups. Fischbach fought hard not to  _stare._  
Especially when they had to do those little pelvic thrusts that Sienna mentioned made you better in bed.

It was hard not to think like that the whole time, but he glanced at the camera and remembered he had an audience who wanted to see him have fun.  
And fun, he planned to have.

"Now," Sienna motioned for them to stand. "-I will show you how to use the pole as a dance partner, rather than a necessity. Mark, take this chair."  
"I'm gonna call it Jack..."  
"Jack's gonna be your dance partner too?"  
"Yes," he laughed.  
How to set the fangirls off 101. Written by Mark Fischbach.

He followed Sienna's instructions, bouncing up from the chair to it's side, turning and grabbing the back to down facing the other way. He flicked his hair sexually, turned his head to the side, jumped off the chair and dropped to his knees.  
Mark put his arse in the air as he leant down onto his arms. pushing his knees back with his feet in the air.

Sienna fanned her face then turned to the camera. "Markiplier for hire." She winked.  
Mark grinned. "What's the next step? Do I use the pole?"

Spalding sauntered to the pole Mark wasn't assigned to use.  
She grabbed the metal with both arms and swung herself around, wrapping one leg around it for a few rotations.  
She spun into a landing, swing her hair around and turned her back to the pole before sliding her bottom onto the floor.

Mark bit his lip just out of the camera's view as he cocked his head.  
" That looks hard!"  
_Remember to edit 'That's what she said' onto the video later._

Mark managed to nail most of the move, only slipping up on the landing and transition. He landed perfectly on his arse and grinned at the achievent.

Sienna clapped excitedly from behind him.  
"I did it!"  
"You did it, yay!"  
"Well... kinda." Mark smiled picking himself up.

They both turned to the camera.  
"Okay, now let's get to dance  _without_  the pole..."

 


	2. Romeo & Juliet.

 

The camera had been turned off and they were starting to pack away the pole dancing clothes, aswell as items used to keep the equipment clean between uses.

Sienna caught Mark staring at her body bent over her make-up bag.  
She turned and looked straight at him with one eye raised.  
"Hey," Mark smirked, "You can't blame a guy for looking."  
" After two years?" Sienna pursed her lips, amused.  
" You just never saw me doing it." he winked.

Sienna whistled softly, her Velvet Red Velvetine lips catching Mark's attention. She adored the way he reacted to her; how his hands would twitch and how his eyes couldn't meet her own for too long.   
Sienna made damn sure to flaunt her body, as if rewarding Mark for having a sexy body himself.

Spalding couldn't help herself. She bent down to her tiny stereo and pressed Track 05 before slipping her heels off.  
Mark kept smiling at her, watching her lightly step back towards a pole.  
It was a Selena Gomez song, 'Come & Get It'

She leant against the cold metal and beckoned him closer with a red painted nail. As if hypnotised, he obeyed.  
Sienna adored how short he was next to her, helped earlier by her platforms.  
Mark's eyes twinkled, "Yes madam?" He half joked, tenderly taking her hand into his own and pulling it up to kiss.  
This was all new to them.  
They were friends, a fun collaboration. But the tension was strong that day, and they both seemed to read each other's mind.  
They knew what they wanted. How to get there was the fun part...  
Spalding graced the side of his shirt, watching Mark take the hint and step closer.  
"Jenna Marbles fan?"  
"I just like the shirt... well, maybe i like her a little," Mark teased, a slight growl lining his words.   
Sienna shuddered slightly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I should wear your shirts then..." She whispered.  
He licked his lip and then showed his teeth in a smile that just...  _unf._

She dragged her nails sensually across Mark's taut stomach as she kept eye contact. Mark twitched and whimpered as they swirled around to his side.  
Then with one finger, she wrote two words against his skin.

_I'm yours._

 


	3. Adam & Eve. (Final Chapter)

 

They barely reached her bedroom before Mark spun her around and pinned her against the door.   
He pressed forward, kissing Sienna roughly. She gasped and kissed back, trying to use her keys on the lock simultaneously.

" I can't wait to have you to myself..." Mark growled, letting a hand slide up to her neck.  
" If you let us through the door."   
She giggled and gently pushed him away before opening her door and running in.  
When Mark was inside ,and the door shut behind him, she pounced.

He was against the wall, groaning before he was preoccupied with the pole dancer making out with him.  
 _' A little excited, are we?"_ Mark cooed between kisses.   
Sienna giggled and continued, knowing her lipstick wouldn't rub off on his hot skin as she pressed kisses along his neck.

Her hands fell to his sides and pulled his hips towards her own.  
Mark moaned softly into her ear, his growing erection pressing against her thigh.

Sienna stepped back suddenly.  
Mark was confused and watched her take a few steps back.  
Then she sneezed.  
A short silence followed.

The pair started madly giggling, Mark stepping closer.  _'Bless you...'_  he murmured, sending shivers down Sienna's spine.

' Excuse me, I'm going to change into something cute. '   
Mark grinned and watched her disappear into her bathroom.  
She re-appeared moments later wearing bold pink underwear, a mesh see-through material around the top half, and a matching coloured singlet with frills across her chest.

Fischbach was mostly distracted by the view of her  _nipples_ through her clothing. God, it was hot.

" Eyes up here, big boy..." Sienna purred. She watched Mark's difficult task of breathing normally.  
The pole dancer glanced down to his crotch and blushed at the view.

" An eye for an eye... You're staring too, " He muttered.  
" Nothing else on television..." She joked, jumping onto the bed.   
Mark joined in, laying across Sienna and starting to kiss over her top, dampening the fabric over her soft skin.   
It was only until he brushed his teeth against her taut nubs, did Sienna react with a jolt of pleasure.   
She moaned softly, arching her body against his.

Mark needed no more encouragement. He kissed her lips swiftly before moving down her legs and teasing a finger along the inside of her thigh.  
 _"P- lease..."_ Sienna moaned, writhing beneath him.

He obeyed, pulling her panties down her legs, grabbing her ankles and slipping them off completely.  
Mark stepped off the bed and made a small show of stripping all of his clothes off. Sienna whistled as soon as he was done, watching him with a lustful look.

She snaked a hand between her legs as she watched him watching her.  
" May I help you with that?" Mark winked.   
Sienna tried to hide a moan with a laugh as she cheekily replied; " _Or better yet, stand there and just do that..."_

_**((** _ **_**10 points if you guess the song lyric. ;)** _ ** _**))** _

Mark moved onto the bed again and gently bent Sienna's knees back and apart.   
He pressed a finger inside of her. Satisfied, he let Sienna wrap her legs around his waist before moving both hands to the bed and slowly entering her.   
She gasped comically, biting her lip.

Mark bent down and kissed her again, chuckling quietly.  
"God, you are gorgeous." He whispered. Before Sienna could reply, he was already working on a rhythm inside of her.  
She moaned softly, keeping eye contact.

Within minutes, they were literally  _banging._  
Mark couldn't suppress his moans and trembling words as he continued. Sienna gripped her sheets between manicured fingers, calling Mark's name.   
They've needed this. Together.

"J- Jesus  _fuck."_ Mark moaned louder this time, his fingers intertwining with one of Sienna's hands.   
" You are amaze-  _ungh~_ zing..." She whimpered, arching her back in time with his thrusts.  
Sienna already showed subtle signs of coming close to climax.

It was over so soon.  
Mark pulled out and collapsed beside Sienna, an almost drunken wide grin on his face.  
Sienna giggled and kissed his nose.   
" You're sexy as fuck..."  
"You too... and thanks..."

They crawled up to the pillows and flopped onto them, before cuddling up close to each other.  
Sienna was about to close her eyes and fall asleep, when she heard Mark wriggling about.  
Then she felt something wet tap her nose.

She opened an eyelid to see brown eyes twinkle at her, without glasses.   
Mark had a dorky smile on as he watched her reaction.  
" Did you lick my nose?"  
" Maybe..."

Sienna saw a finger come up above her face. She went cross-eyed as it came closer to.  
Mark tapped her nose.

_"Boop!"_


End file.
